1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system in which a printing device performs a printing job on the basis of print data transmitted from a host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Print data on a host device like a personal computer (PC) is output to a printing device through a printer driver. In general, such a printer driver employs either one of or both of scheme of transmitting print data while converting the print data into the PDL (Page Description Language) of the printing device, and scheme of transmitting print data undergone rasterizing to the printing device as image data.
The foregoing schemes have both merits and demerits, and for example, in case of the scheme of transmitting print data converted into the PDL, the process of the printer driver which operates on the host device becomes a relatively light processing load, while the process of the printing device becomes a heavy processing load. In contrast, in case of the scheme of transmitting print data undergone rasterizing to the printing device, the process of the printer driver becomes heavy, but the process of the printing device becomes relatively light.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-155307 discloses a technology such that the printer driver changes an abstraction level in accordance with the operating status of an image processing device, and progresses a process up to a state where the abstraction level is low when the operating status becomes busy and a latency time is long, thereby reducing the load of rendering process on the image processing device.
Even though both schemes are selected and changed over, however, there are two cases that a printing job is made fast by the scheme of converting print data into the PDL on the host device, and the printing job is made fast by the scheme of transmitting print data undergone rasterizing, depending on the property of print data, the performance of the host device, and the like. Even if it is determined that which scheme can make the printing job fast, changing the setting of the printer driver case by case is a bothersome process.